


Inside Louis' head

by Rainbyotes



Series: Just an irish boy and his symbiote [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, just a random idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: so yeah chesh and louis have a mental conversation about all the stuff louis has stored in his brain





	Inside Louis' head

_**Louis, can I ask you something?** _

_Sure bud, what's up?_

**_So I'm looking through your head and why are there so many fucking "vines" and "memes" in here? It's like 75% of your head is just vines and memes_ **

_Uh well you see as a gen z child those are very important to me_

_**Bull. Shit. Also you have** _ **a lot _of repressed memories like so many_**

_They are repressed for a reason because and you're already looking through them aren't you?_

_**Yep**  
_

_Goddamnit_

**_Now I_ ** **_see why they're repressed..._ **

_Yeah, wait why are you looking through my head?_

**_*mental shrug* I was bored_ **

_.... I guess that makes sense??_

_**Hmm there's also a lot of pictures of "Sebastian Stan" in here... very interesting...** _

_Are you slut shaming me?_

**_What?! No I would never its just.... interesting how many pictures there are of him_ **

_Says the one whos favourite host was a fucking snake_

_**> :0**  
_

_> :)_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is really fugin dumb hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
